


不夜情

by Pink__Ink



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 民国paro
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink__Ink/pseuds/Pink__Ink
Summary: 你说不必生生世世，只要夜来仍能念出你姓名





	不夜情

一、

“礼义廉耻，表现在衣食住行...”  
晨早八九点钟，小学的男孩女孩排开成一道雪白柳絮绒团，对着热气正蒸腾的柏油马路唱，至于唱的歌词究竟作何意义，无人晓得亦无人理会，从小便承继了上海人的衣钵真传，该昏沉时昏沉，该精明处也精明的起来，在此面前，“礼义廉耻”似乎只能退居二等。  
柏油马路的另一面，弄堂弯弯折折多少重里走出来的女人步子虚浮飘晃，像撑不住头上盘起堆高的头发，拐进早点铺子那声“两副油条”倒叫的清脆，不带倦意，正好排在前头的是新搬进楼上亭子间的张先生，也便在唇齿未合拢前跟着招呼了声。  
“张先生家里也来客人啊？”  
“我和一个朋友一起住。”张先生回过身去，连带着笑了笑，又转回去收拢了豆浆烧麦，没给女人追问的机会就挤出了店门，若是遇着一再缠问，他是实在难答。  
和他一起住的年青人叫阿祖，和他是同乡，形影不离的光辰中止在他十三岁那年，那年他跟着本家叔父到上海谋生计，叔父客死他乡后，他也就断了和故乡的联系，和阿祖竟也有十余年不通音信，时局乱上加乱，重逢是他想也不敢想的。  
“我是从战场上逃下来的。”  
半夜时分阿祖叩开“金百利”夜总会后门时身上带着将愈未愈的伤。  
而张先生听见这句话后的第一反应是张望了周四方寂静，扶阿祖进去之后才隔着泪光打量了遍阿祖全身上下，哽咽半饷，讲出一句：“能从战场上活着，怎样都好。”  
后半夜阿祖断断续续讲了这些年来的遭逢，无非是战火连天，本家亲戚四处走难，他是被军阀强征入的伍，却再也不忍日夜与自己的同胞自相残杀，终于在火车途径上海时，找机会跳了出来。  
“那你怎么找到我的？”  
“虽说上海之大，可倘若怀了绝命之心，用这将死之躯和至诚之心去寻，寻一个人，也还是能寻到的。”  
阿祖握起的拳贴近了胸口。  
“今晚你先睡我的房间，等到的明天，明天我再去找一处屋子供我们住下，租界到底算是安全，等躲过这阵子，再说以后。”  
水晶灯细碎金黄的光点散落进也一样的黑色眼睛中，频频闪动，恰似心跳。  
张先生起身要走，阿祖带些慌乱地抓住他手指，可抬头望见了他眼神，满心的慌张便被抚的平静安定，另一种心动在细雨春水中萌生。  
再回来时张先生手上拿了酒精与绷带。  
隔日清早，他交代了门童照看着吴先生——阿祖的姓氏，花了一个上午的时间找了间亭子间，又浩一个下午来谈判，最后拿两根金条，顶下了这间前前后后未够三十平方米的楼顶小屋，总算在黄昏之前，同阿祖搬了进来。  
这几栋数层小楼在弄堂深处突兀而生，横横竖竖杂乱斜插，颠颠倒倒爬上爬下，仍不免要东拐西探出来成片巷弄，深而隐蔽，出来后支队的柏油马路却又通向四方，危急时刻倘若是要逃，也足够方便。  
“阿震。”  
许久日子无人唤他名，乍一听来，张先生不禁恍了神，思绪被拖回从前的从前，名与姓相连在唇齿，亲昵称谓在唇分时漂泊成流离碎片。经年逐浪奔流，到最后只剩下个姓氏，做个记认都不甚清晰。  
“我现如今没什么可以回报你的，战事这样乱，也许没有可以回报你的那一天…”  
“你别晦气讲话，我哪里想过要什么回报？”阿震打断他。  
阿祖两手背到颈后，自顾自解了胸前挂坠。  
向晚的澄黄日光照透一块通灵美玉，中间镶起的黄金尤是闪耀，光辉夺目。  
“记得吗？”  
“怎么可能忘。”  
那是阿祖自出生起就系于颈间的传家之宝，无数个溪边戏水的夏日，玉石纹路在波光粼粼下浮隐，阿震把它握在掌中，丝丝凉意，浸润了少年溪水般澄澈透明的盛夏。  
“它替我挡过灾。”  
阿祖的手指抚上接起两半碎玉的黄金，战场上的子弹向着他胸口而来，那一瞬他亲历生死，可后来他胸口只留下一道微微伏起的疤痕，只有玉碎成了两半。  
“你留着它吧。”他把玉坠放进阿震掌心。  
阿震再推脱辞让，都抵不过他的执意。  
于是阿震握起它，一如十数年前，只温度不再是冰冷，而是阿祖的提问，没入他皮肉血脉，从此魂牵梦绕，同着血液流淌，生息不止。  
太阳完全沉下去后亭子间里昏暗无光，灯泡是红色的，而烛光发黄，灶台用糊了报纸的木板隔开，正对着锅上空垂下只小电灯泡，玻璃壳子被油污烟尘蒙了层灰黑。  
阿震拉灭了灯绳，推开天窗。  
纷纷杂杂的无线电台一股脑儿地涌进来，要用得上全副身心把汇成一股的声音一道一道分开——  
“梅兰芳博士昨日在南京登台演出抗战剧目《抗金兵》…”  
“World news today…”  
“一马离了西凉界，不由人一阵阵泪洒胸怀，青是山绿是水花花世界...”  
“…有消息称，抗战领袖吴将军已避入上海租界…”  
……  
“你在做什么？”  
“哦，看下外面风凉吗，等下要出去吃晚饭，家里现在没办法做饭。”  
张先生回答时并未回头，仍眺望着远方，天与地面界限相融合的地方，太阳刚刚落下的地方。霞光万丈寸寸褪去，大地沉寂失色，阴影从每一个边角蔓延。

二、

搬过来也过了不少天数，这阵子阿祖在家中养伤，楼梯都少下。而张先生忙的指不定时候，阿祖总结出的规律是，他大多晚饭后出门，直至午夜才携着一身烟酒气味回来。  
“累吗？”阿祖在门口等他，替他把风衣拿在怀里，虽说是春深时节，到了午夜风还是冷得厉害。  
“我习惯啦，不是同你讲要你早休息，等我到这么晚干什么哦？”  
“看不到你我怎么睡得下。”阿祖合上门，几乎把人揽进怀里，空间狭小，太容易相碰相撞。  
倒也并不是每日都回来的这样晚，也有早去早回的时候，隔日清早起来，他也会沿着马路走到前面十字街口，买回成捆的蔬菜，或切几块五花肉，或杀只带红冠的芦花鸡，他都能烧得咸甜相宜，酱红的汤汁浓稠生香，单单是一日三餐，日子都过的有声有色。  
但这几日忙得着实厉害，阿祖也不忍心一大清早叫阿震起来买菜，可家中也不剩下什么可吃的了。阿祖想了想，干脆压了顶八角帽，披上身阿震的衣衫下了楼。  
难得点一回火炉，阿祖煎了鸡蛋，炒了笋芽，肉末切得不甚整齐细碎，可肉末粉条从锅里捞出来后，他觉得成色也很不错。  
阿震醒来刚好吃午饭，说是桌上饭菜香味都飘到了床头。  
“干嘛，嫌我煮菜不好吃哦？”  
“怎么可能，是看你太累。”  
“其实我还蛮享受煮菜这个过程的。”  
“啊？”  
“是啊，不过他们讲 ‘我们吃的人可没有很享受 ’这样子。”阿震耸耸肩。  
“他们能吃到都算是他们的幸运了吧，这应该叫…”阿祖一时没想起来那个词语怎样讲，只有停下讲话，往阿震米饭里放了片笋尖。  
“不识好歹？”阿震试探着问，问完连自己都笑了起来。  
其实阿祖想讲的是“身在福中不知福”，如今他沉浸在这样久别重逢的好梦中，有多幸福都是切切实实的贴着骨肉，越是知道眼前的幸福，越清醒的惧怕来日。倒不如身在福中不知福。  
这小小的且界亭，分明是搭起了一个微缩的乌托邦，从这里走出去，走进兵戈枪马，刀光剑影的真实世界，他仍是遍体鳞伤，处处伤口都流着和国土相同的血。  
“我身上伤好得差不多了，今天也出去了。”  
“你嫌呆在屋里太闷？”  
“不是，我想…你能不能帮我找份差事做？” “你不太方便抛头露面吧。”  
“可是...”  
“你在楼底下卖西贝货试试啦。”  
“那我去哪进货？”阿祖竟认真起来。  
“我也不知道哦。”阿震散下筷子，“收拾洗刷也麻烦你了，我到钟点该走了。”  
“今天是可以早回来？”  
“嗯。”阿震点点头。

他在阿祖开示洗菜打算准备晚餐的时候回来，从怀里取出个牛皮纸包交给阿祖。  
里头包着只银白色的收音机。  
“怕你在家呆着无聊。”  
阿祖想不通阿震为什么如此不想让自己出去做事，赚些钱分担生活。  
但感动仍然是在的。  
张先生摘下手套后的双手直接插入了泡着猪肉的盆里，丝丝缕缕混入新的血丝。比起伤口感染，他更怕阿祖发现。  
趁阿祖在点柴火，他把酒精直接倒上掌心，豆大的汗珠排满了额头，他只是咬紧牙关，不发出任何声响。  
那把匕首差点插入他心脏，而他答应了阿祖晚上早回去。  
怀中还有给阿祖带的礼物。胸口贴着阿祖的玉坠。  
想到这些，他握住刀锋的手掌用力一转，白刃贴着白骨旋下去，骨肉相离。与此同时踢出去的一脚让对面人防备不及地后退三步，眼前只剩张先生从地面翻身跃起时飘垂的风衣下摆，再回神前已被不知何时调转了方向的匕首封喉。  
血点飞落，染深了袖口的黑。  
张先生只来得及剥下对方的手套，匆忙往家中赶时想的是阿祖会否已经开始做晚饭。   
那晚他把洗干净的五花肉切成四方块，却不切断厚厚的皮，让它们似断非断的连缀着，再加了盐加了糖，酱色暗红。  
“我蛮擅长做红烧肉。”  
阿祖一遍嚼一边赞他确实擅长。  
而他却忍不住回想刚进门时他对阿祖解释袖子上的血点。  
“路过后厨刚好赶上杀鸡。”  
幸好当时阿祖的注意力全凝在那只收音机上。  
各怀心事。  
只是坐下来一起吃饭时，开心欢笑都是由衷的。  
早早吃完了晚饭，躺上同一张床。那张小木床挤下他们两个人已不剩余地，更别提辗转，可到底还是难以入眠。  
“阿震。”漆黑中阿祖轻声唤他名字。  
“你也还没睡哦？”阿震很快回答。  
“睡不着。”  
“那就说说话吧。”  
“…我前些日子听来一个哄人睡觉的故事。”  
“什么故事？”  
“很久很久以前，在一个遥远的王国里，生活着一位非常美丽的公主。”  
公主被妖兽劫走，一百位勇士中只有一位披荆斩棘，战胜了所有的妖魔鬼怪，来到关押着公主的十八层妖塔，结果却发现......  
“发现什么？”阿震好奇的问。  
“发现公主已经杀死了最强大的妖兽。回到王宫后公主继承了王位，登基成为女皇。她圣明地统治着她的王国，并一再亲率禁军抵御外侮，山河大好，国泰民安。”  
“…那，那个勇士呢？”  
“哦，勇士被册封为大将军，打败了无数次敌人的军队。”  
阿震无言以对。  
阿祖还问他为什么不说话。  
“因为你这个故事，真的是有够差劲。”  
“好吧，我承认我是忘记了故事的结局。那你说结局该是怎样才好？”  
“镇魔服妖的勇士和公主成亲，做了驸马，从此他们过着幸福快乐的生活。”  
“可是，那又怎么能确定他们一定会相爱？幸福快乐的日子，真的会有那么多吗？”  
“至少现在是。”阿震说。  
阿祖在黑暗中点了点头。  
没有说出口的话是：千百种妖魔和待守卫的国土，还在后面等着他们。

三、

夏季总是像翡翠一样，逐年幽深的浓绿色，重荫叠合而月光透彻，蝉鸣和麦浪织在一起，薄到几乎透明的轻纱，拢不住属于这个季节的雷雨和惊梦。由它们绕上脖颈，沉甸甸地缀在胸口，在床头烛火下拿起在手里把玩，对着微点星光分辨墨色均匀与否。至于睡去之后又是一番仲夏夜之梦。梦中怀想的又是另一种心境。午夜的闪电劈得开山顶玉石，也道不破此种心境。  
卢沟桥事变的消息只隔了一日就传到了上海，傍晚时最粗号字体印刷了“日军进攻宛平城卢沟桥”的报纸已散满了街头巷尾。  
令吴先生手震到报纸颤抖不停的是前几行的一句“国民党军奋起抵抗，死伤惨重”。 他的目光反反复复扫过“国民党”这三个字。  
此刻的张先生坐在“金百利”夜总会最深处的议事厅里，琉璃彩镶的厅门紧闭，他眉头紧锁。  
“张生点睇？”首席看向他。  
“国共合作是势在必行。”他开口。  
“这我们都知道。”坐他对面的中年人打断他。  
“我们原本就同国民政府合作，负责暗中保护抗日势力，可从来不能被抬到明面上，如今政府要正面宣布抗日，我们或许可以……”他接着讲。  
“这才几个月时间，你就忘了自己姓什么了？”对面的人斥责道。  
“不敢。”他赶紧低下头，不再言语。  
“无论如何我们都只可以在地下、在暗中，这一点百余年都未曾改变过，今后也不会”。  
“如果你真的想，你可以话俾佢知，佢快该走了。”首席那人目光在每个人脸上都逐一跳跃过，最后又停止张生身上。   
“不是…我不想。”他垂下眼，睫毛盖住黑色眼球。  
他看起来整个人被某种巨大的黑色阴影盖住。  
张先生其实一早就知，吴先生并不是一个普普通通的逃兵。  
吴先生是可以统帅三军的少将军，风华正茂，才略无限。  
如今国共合作，共同抗战，吴将军必然是要披戎率军，冲陷前线。  
天南水北，四方边境，上万人当中怎么可能寻到一个笑貌音容在记忆中都辨不明晰的人？吴先生能在上海找到他，不过是因为他故意派人放出的消息。  
他们的缘分从来没有这么深，可倘若不是吴先生唤他名字，或许已真的忘却了缀在他姓氏后的一个单字，泯灭名字，一生面目全非。  
张先生回到家门口，开了门锁，屋子里一片漆黑。他以为阿祖先休息了，于是便放轻了手脚，摸索着把衣服搭到沙发上。  
摸到坐在沙发上的阿祖，实在把他吓了一大跳。  
咳嗽声平了还惊魂未定。  
“你怎么不开灯？”张先生拉下灯绳。  
红色灯光里，吴先生面容像沉在溶解了红尘暴的海底。  
“其实，我一直有事瞒了你。”  
赤潮中他开口坦白。  
张先生知道吴先生要说什么，可还是皱起眉头，演出一副莫名其妙的困惑神情。  
“我的真实身份是个将军。”  
张先生颤着眉毛，缓了好一会儿才开得了口。  
“我倒情愿你一直瞒着我，瞒到你悄无声息地离开那天，那样，”他吸了口气，“那样我至少会以为你隐居天涯，远避战乱，而不是成日担心你在战场上是生是死。”  
“我生一副领兵打仗的骨血，就算是死，死在战场上也是成全了我一桩心愿。”  
“就不能不去送死？”  
吴先生讲的慷慨，张先生也乱了理智。  
音量高到两个人都在溃崩的顶峰。  
“你以为我可以和你一样，置国土沦亡于不顾吗？”  
那晚他们吵到地板都在颤。  
吴先生冲出了门，再没回来。   
张先生有时躺在床上实在是无聊，就拉开电灯把墙上层层叠叠贴满了的报纸一个字一个字拆解开来读，读来读去，到最后再也不认识“抗战”二字。  
再睡不着的时候，他会想起阿祖给他讲过的那个故事，在阿祖心目中，永远是保卫国土重要过幸福生活。  
他本不该有什么奢望。  
亭子间的日子一个人过起来实在太累，清早张开眼就要倒恭桶，满屋琐碎杂事收拾到天黑也理不出个所以然来。  
不到三十平米的地方，似乎走两步就能撞见阿祖留下来的影子，在擦洗地板，管好窗子，摆弄收音机的旋钮。  
日复一日，在这小到不不能再小的小屋里，阿祖都在重复做些什么呢？  
张先生终于快被想象中的无数影像重叠起来后的重量压垮。  
他搬回了“金百利”夜总会，只嘱托了房东，屋子给他空着，租金照付。

四、

战事进展的很快，才不过一个多月的时间，日军已经从北平打到上海，直逼南京。  
上海守军却死死守着这座城，彼此僵恒着，日久天长的消耗折损，所有人都希望他们能坚持更长更久，唯独张先生盼着这场会战能尽早结束，原因无它，前线传回来的电报上，几乎每份都见得到吴先生名姓，战争少打一日，吴先生就少一日危险。  
他分明不情愿见吴先生在前线冲锋陷阵，却又最怕电报上寻不见吴先生的名字，因为那将意味着他心头最惦念的人，伤重命悬。  
他把解了密的电报叠好，放进手边皮包。  
咖啡杯和金彩纹饰的白瓷盘滑出声刺耳的响。  
坐在他对面的人收起报纸，藏在金丝眼镜后的凶煞目光越过他肩头，正对着后座刚坐下的客人。  
“我们再吃份罗宋汤，如何？”  
“也好，我去点一份。”张先生退了退椅子，从桌边站起来，逐渐逼近了后桌那个人，而那个胖圆的脸挤着一小撮胡子的日本人，嘴里正嘟囔着一串日本语。  
日本人的对桌过了一会儿才开始疑惑，为何同桌人突然间不再讲话，没了声息。  
那时张先生已不急不缓地在走廊上穿行。  
这是他做了十余年的事情，如今已足够娴熟，趋于完美。不再对着同族人的刀锋，一日比一日锐利。  
他曾是十多岁的少年，无依无靠，只身流落街头，天昏地暗中隐隐约约想到死。  
而肇老板给了他数日以来的第一顿饭。  
从此他的身家性命都给了救下自己的那个人。  
穿过无尽头的长廊，按下波斯地毯绵延中止处，那扇白漆木门的雕花把手。  
肇老板背身向着窗外看。  
“张生，你话上海仲可以撑几耐？”  
“我唔知。”  
张先生不识讲广东话，只是听得久了，也能答一两句。  
“三个月。”  
“什么？”  
“日本人当初话三个月拿下中国，上海最多够佢吔打三个月。”   
“但他们至少不会向英法宣战，租界怎样都是安全的…”  
“张生。”肇老板转过身来，字字压的分明有力。  
“同我返广东，我吔一同去香港。”  
张先生在他的目光下怔在原地。  
抬眼看向窗外，青天白日，黑烟浓云翻滚延展，不断吞噬着这片他生斯长斯的浩荡大地。  
“等上海沦陷了，我们就走。”张先生最后说。  
“唔驶怕，等到咗香港，我吔一样抗战。”  
前前后后，左右周旋，到底都是为了抗战。  
连同从前和吴先生同吃同住，春花秋月，都还是为了抗战。  
现如今张先生不知是该为伴着他出生成长一路一步的战争刻血书，还是该对着地广天阔静默零泣。  
只是有一秒钟，他想到如果他和吴先生的尸骨能并排落于地下三尺，就是山河大地都陷了，到底还是有他和他在一起，永不被磨灭。

五、

隆冬将至的时节，他们丢了上海。  
秋叶难比春花，一丝悬线挂住枯枝，入眼也萧瑟。租界像一叶孤舟，在风雨动荡中支离破碎。只有百年后世人在历史漫长中回头瞥过一眼，才会惊觉，属于上海的繁华时代，才刚刚开始，遍地黄金枝芽初生，替代了满地枯叶，盖住天盖住大地。  
只是属于吴先生张先生的上海已经逝去了，并且永远不会复生。  
他和他的时代未至鼎盛就已匆匆落幕，像戏剧只演到第三折，演员四散帷幕下落，满座观众都兴意阑珊，甚至有些愤懑不平。  
吴先生来找他的那一天，日子刚好是船票上红印章盖下的日期的前一天。  
吴先生没披挂戎装，穿的是长衫配西裤，风起时跌宕有度，周旋从容，竟也够有儒雅风度，远步走来像极了大学里头教授国文的先生。  
“对，而且是留过洋的那种喔。”阿震在空中胡乱比划着，可自己也不知道自己想要比划出个什么。  
阿祖笑了一点，苍白的脸上这才有了丝生气。  
阿震也不知道怎样才能抚平阿祖心头的创伤，伤口深到或许今生今世都无法愈合，合上眼便数月以来的一切噩梦缠斗不休。但阿祖应该懂得，自从他决心要奔赴战场的那一刻就应当懂得，结局是注死的，飞蛾扑火，壮丽也凄美。  
“不是你的过错。”  
“可是你知道吗，一想到黄浦江边将是重重累累的白骨尸骸，我就彻夜难眠。”  
阿震知道，可他却不关心千万人的生命。他太自私。  
他只想抱一抱阿祖，叫阿祖别伤神。  
“你怪过我吗？”阿祖问他。  
“我有什么好怪你的？”  
“怪我去而不返，置你于不顾。” “人各有志。”  
他这么答道，他也只能这么答。  
尽管有时志向再坚定远大，也左右不了命运。像江面上浮子，急流中撒下一把，任意沉浮。  
“你要去哪里?还会留在上海吗？”阿祖停了一会，又问。  
“不会了。”  
“那我们...可还会再见面？”  
“我没有办法说。”  
命运都转不停，大半前路，大把年华，说总是说不准，只是计算概率，心中也知渺茫无望。  
“你什么时候走？”  
“明晚，坐船去香港。”  
阿祖神色一下子又颓然下去，眼中所剩无几的光亮都熄灭了。  
阿震并不至于开口问他“如果我多一张船票，你会不会跟我走”这等问题，因为答案从来明晃悬在枪头刺刀上，也不必问他去到哪里，于是无声地等下去，等他再度开口。  
“……好，也好，离开这个沦陷区…我觉得上天到底算是有情，还能允我再次见到你的机会。”  
声音颤动，伸出去握住阿震的手指也在轻颤。  
隔着一座子杯盏和罗列开的西式菜肴。  
阿震扣下手掌，掌心纹路贴合，曲曲折折勾画地广天远，山水重重，差一点就拼凑起中华版图，疆界无边。  
两只手紧紧交握。  
唯盼祖国领土似这般不离分。  
可今日握着的手就要分隔天南地北，再许下此等宏愿，荒唐也荒凉。  
“我此番前来，还有一事相求。” “只要我能办到的，尽管开口。” “也不是什么大事情，只是，那只收音机，能否让我拿走保留着？”  
“当然，你的玉坠也可以一并拿回。”阿震点头。  
“玉坠还是你收着好。”  
“往后还有那么多场仗要打，它能在战场上保你平安无事。”  
“不，重逢的时候我已决定把它交给你，这样的世道我们都能重逢，我相信你是我命定的那个人。”  
阿震想说，不是这样的。  
他想把所有的一切都按照原本的样子告诉阿祖。  
可他到底是什么都没说。  
“吃完了饭，你跟我回家去取。”  
那间亭子间他还是租着的，尽管自市区沦陷以来，租金翻了数倍。  
再回来已经恍若隔世。  
“我在这里住了三个月。”阿祖看着日光下的尘埃，“这是我一生中最开心的三个月。”  
阿震拿了条帕子，擦拭干净收音机上积了几重的灰。  
“我希望你往后人生中，有更开心的岁月——最好漫长至数十年，每一载都是平安喜乐。”  
至于这短短数月，实在是微不足道。  
吴先生拿着收音机，一步步走远。  
张先生登上了那艘驶往香港的夜航船。  
相向而行，渐行渐远。

六、

世人要到什么时候才知晓当年张先生选择隐瞒的真相呢？  
要到百年以后，揭开档案馆里气味呛人的史册，在霉斑和残损的间隙找上许久才能看见那几行细密的字。  
只是世人不知，在那页史册背后，还有段从来未浮出水面的故事。不被载入青史，只由两颗连在一起的百年赤子心拖着。  
其实那次诀别并非永别。  
吴先生同张先生，共度了往后数十年人生，写在一起的名字清清楚楚，牵起的手的也没再松开，指节环住指节。  
那些年战乱纷争没个停休，抗日战争胜利后又是国共内战，不见尽头，不见出路。  
吴先生真的最厌烦和同胞刀枪相见，放弃了军衔，想也没想就去了香港。  
这一次重逢，是真真正正的全凭彼此缘分。  
还有足够运气，让他们在和平年代里并肩看太阳升起，深情从来没有日落，没有夜复一夜，只有日复一日。


End file.
